jasper hale vs mike newton
by jenny10102
Summary: will jelousy overcome alice? will jasper call an unexpected friend? will jasper ever ask the love of his life to even GO OUT with him? will jasper be cruel? will alice date a human! the answer is....
1. Chapter 1

JASPER HALE v.s MIKE NEWTON

11:35 pm September 18, 2009

"I over heared jasper and emit talking about how jasper was a little scared to ask a girl out he said she was perfect and he didnt want no one else! So to make jasper want me I'm going to flirt with mike newton"! alice said to bella."umm.... alice...did you ever think that girl is.." alice cut her off "you see jasper has been jelous of mike newton since kidergarten.I mean this will turn into jasper hale v.s mike 's see who jasper wants to ask out now,isn't it a great idea"! "I want to ask alice out so bad. Even emit thinks so,i just get so nervous,how did you do it"? "Do what"? ask edward shaking his head so he wouldn't space out again."You know, ask bella out,weren't you afriad she didn't like you"? "I can read minds remember but i coulndt read hers so i asked what she was thinking" "Oh,yeah". then jasper got an idea,"can you read alices mind to see if she likes me! PLEASE"! " okay butif she doesn't like you promise not to pull "the world is coming to an end thing" got it" "got it" reapeted jasper.

19 September, 2009

"she is going to flirt with mike newton"! jasper yells " umm... kinda...wait who are you calling jasper"? edward says."yeah get over here right away,....thanks see u then bye"! "jasper she's only doing it to make you..."edward gets cut off by the door opening. "hey jazzy" edward freezez he hasn't heard anyone say jazzy execept... "hey maria" jasper calls "come here and give me a hug" "WAIT"!! jasper heared a voice call. alice runs in "what are you doing with that..that..BEAST again" alice yells."BEAST, have you looked in the mirror latley....wait they all run when they see you"! maria says to alice."let's see who jasper likes after this" alice kisses jasper "whoa" jasper says "oh yeah" maria says then kisses jasper "eww your lips are like fish lips but worse" jasper says "alice jasper was trying to ask you out this whole..." "NOOOO..." jaspers mouth gets covered by edwards hand "jasper would like to know if you would go out with him" he lets go of jaspers mouth "i would love to i only went out with mike to make you jealous"! "you did" "yeah"

2 years later.....

"alice will you marry me" jasper says.

To be continued..........

this was my first entry hope you liked my next entry will be the continued part of this yay please comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

bpov

"yes" alice yells too fast to even let her think."I would love to..but...." "but what" jasper says so loud it startled me. "but..bella..if i leave she'll be eighteen wanting to marry edward wanting to become one of us i can't leave her untill that happens..i mean i need to plan the wedding". "Alice! How could you think of me at a time like this!" I yelled before jasper could answer. "i don't know..i mean..well..." "alice!" "i know fine! Jasper hale...I would love to marry you!" "Is that a yes?" jasper asked. "ci." "well i'm not that good at spanish but i'm sure that's a yes" "duh....i thought vampires were smart!" "shut up bella!" jasper yelled at me. "well sorry !" i said in a teasing tone. "hey watch it i can ruin your good future in a second!" alice snapped.I wondered if my future had edward in it." o.k you and edward go pick out a tux me and alice will get a designer dress". I gave orders like i was a leader of a coven.

2 hours later.....

" alice i found a dress" i yelled to her from the other side of her closet, which is never close to empty. " knowing your sense of style it's probably not 2good enough" she yelled loud enough for my human ears to hear. She finnaly came over." where is it" she said. "right here" i said un zipping a brand new bag. "that was going to be your dress, you wern't supposed to see it" she complained. " well change of plans". "oh and edward proposed last night"

our Big Day

"do you jasper hale take alice cullen as your lovely wife" "i do" "do you alice cullen take jasper hale as your holy husband" "i do" "for life and for death" "correction" i interupted. "forever and ever okay" " okay forever and ever" "i do" they said simintanilously."you may now kiss the bride" they kissed. Then me and edward kissed for like ever untill we heard emmet clear his laughed.

2 years later...

now me and edward live in a cottage married and with a little girl named renesme. It's a mix of renee and esme. alice and jasper adopted a little boy named noah he has red hair and he's eleven years old.

THE END.........


End file.
